The demand for voltage regulators having low dropout voltages is increasing because of the growing demand for low voltage applications of mobile electronic devices. For low voltage circuits (for example, rail-to-rail circuits or linear regulators wherein a power-MOS switch must be completely “off” at one extreme and be able to source large amounts of current at the other extreme), a high voltage swing capability is necessary for the output FET (Field-Effect Transistor) to provide an efficient regulation, that is, the output FET has to be driven within less than 500 mV of the positive supply voltage and down to within 500 mV of ground. A typical N-type source-follower, or even an N-type emitter follower, as driver for the output FET has the disadvantage of a high input-to-output voltage drop Vgs. A P-type follower, on the other hand, is not able to drive the output FET down close to ground. A differential amplifier in unity gain configuration may be able to drive a wider voltage range, but an extra OP-amp (operational amplifier) increases complexity, required footprint area and cost for the circuit. Further, with an OP-amp, an additional pole is introduced in the feedback loop which leads to stability problems, deteriorated speed and bandwidth performance.